


Trust Issues

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Bionic Woman (2007)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Issues

_  
**Trust Issues**   
_   


Title: Trust Issues

  


Disclaimer: The Bionic Woman and its characters are the property of NBC. No infringement intended.

  


Fandom: Bionic Woman

  


Pairing: Jaime/Ruth

  


Rating: G

  


Summary: Just a drabble

  


  


“I’m not her Ruth,” Jaime slid a hand along a soft cheek into crisp blonde hair.   


Ruth looked up from her spot on the floor, staring for real for the first time into the dark eyes filled with determination and something else. Something more raw and wild. “But you could be Jamie. You very easily could be.” She watched the truth of that hit Jaime. The flicker of pain and fear was quickly followed by anger.

  
  


Ruth put her hand over the one on her cheek. “She killed someone I cared for very much that night she went off the grid…It’s still hard for me to forget. Or to trust my heart to someone again.”

  
  


Jaime let that sink in. _Time to trust someone around here. Maybe time for Ruth to trust again too._ Jamie turned and slid down the wall to sit beside Ruth. She hugged her legs, staring once again out the window. “Something about her calls to me Ruth, and I’m afraid someday I’ll answer.”

  
  


Ruth ran her fingers along the dark tresses for a time and pulled her into a hug. She needed this. It seems they both need this. “Let me give you something to hang onto.”

  


  



End file.
